johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
DPS4GG: Weapons
This is the Weapons Page where you'll use the weapons in the game. Standard Weapons The Standard Weapons will have the 1,3,5 rating for Firepower, Range and Rate of Fire. 1=Low 3=Average 5=High This weapon is your basic weapon for the first few stages. As you will discover, it doesn't do a lot of damage and is practically useless against big enemies. The only upside to this is that it'll never run out of ammo. Weapon Mods for Pistol The Pistol doesn't use Weapon Mods. This is a better alternative initally than the Pistol. This can do more damage especially to smaller enemies and can do a good amount a damage to some bigger enemies. Though it has a slow rate of fire and limited range, but it's ideal for close quarter fights. Weapon Mods for Shotgun Charge Burst: The Charge Burst increases the weapons' rate of fire (Use the L2 Button to use Weapon Mods) as it'll shoot 3 shells simultaneously. But it will also go through your shell storage. Explosive Shot: The shells will explode when they hit an enemy or other object. This causes slightly more damage especially to some bigger enemies. This is your average weapon with some average attributes. It has a good rate of fire and it can do significant damage to certain enemies. But it is easy to drain your bullet storage if you don't aim correctly. Weapon Mods for Assault Rifle Tactical Scope: This will give a computerized scope for the rifle, adding range and the ability to get long range kills. Though, not ideal for close quarter fighting. Micro Missiles: '''These small missiles can do a significant amount of damage to enemies, it can be used as an alternative for the Rocket Launcher if you're either low on or out of rockets. This weapon is by far the fastest shooting weapon you will use in the game. Though, if not used properly it can burn through your energy cell storage quite fast. It also doesn't do a lot of damage to especially the bigger enemies. But it's ideal for facing a variety of small to medium sized enemies. Weapon Mods for Plasma Gun '''Heat Blast: '''This makes the weapon heat up to increase the firepower of it's shots, but it also heats up the weapon and needs significant time to cool down. '''Stun Bomb: '''This sends out a energy bomb which will immobilze enemies that are cuaght in the blast, leaving them vulnerable to a follow up attack. This Mod also needs a lot of time to recharge. This is a very powerful weapon as this uses rockets that will deal massive damage to even big enemies and can even kill multiple small enemies at once. It has a slow rate of fire, making it almost useless against small fast moving enemies. However, it also comes with a caution tag: you must fire this from a distance, being too close to a rocket blast will damage you as well. Weapon Mods for Rocket Launcher '''Remote Detonation: '''This will allow you to detonate a rocket you have just fired from the launcher. This is good to use against a legion of small enemies. '''Lock-on Burst: This turns one big rocket into 3 smaller ones, which can zero in and head towards a target. Though it takes time to lock on to a target, and it makes the Rocket Launcher useful against small fast moving enemies. This weapon is one of the older weapons used by UAC soldiers. This does double the damage as the regular shotgun (roughly the same amount of damage as the Rocket Launcher), but it has a slow rate of fire as it needs to be reloaded (autoatically) every time it is fired, and because it has shorter barrels you need to be up in the enemy's face in order to shoot it. Weapon mods for Super Shotgun None. The latest edition to the Doom series. This is a weapon that does a lot of damage to any enemy of any size, it can even penitrate armor and shields as well. Though, this requires a lot of energy cells to use, and the beam it fires is quite slim and demands accuracy. Weapon Mods for Gauss Cannon Precision Bolt: '''This mod can charge the weapon to allow a more powerful beam to fire. '''Seige Mode: '''This mod will modify the weapons shot to allow it to fire a beam which can penitrate enemies or other objects. The problem is that you can't move while using the mod. This weapon does continuous amount of damage. Though it's not enough to do a lot of damage to larger enemies, and it takes some time for it to really fire bullets fast. Weapon Mods for Chaingun '''Gatling Rotator: '''This mod makes the weapon operate like a Minigun. This will allow you to rotate the barrels before you fire it, allowing you to fire when the barrels are spinning at their fastest. '''Mobile Turret: This transforms the Changun into a super-advanced rotating weapon system that can throw bullets at an extremely high rate. But there are problems using this mod, one of them is that the weapon will drain your bullet storage like nobody's business, and it also is prone to overheating and jamming. So use only in small bursts. Special Weapons These weapons are assigned to a specific button on your controller, and they are designed to either instantly eliminate an enemy, or a lot of them. This weapon is an instant kill weapon (except against bosses), but what this also does is drop a slew of ammo. So, this is good to use if you're low on ammo and there are no ammo pickups anywhere. This weapon is almost the same as it was in the older Doom games, it deals serious damage to even big enemies and even bosses, and can kill smaller enemeis instantly. But it only holds 3 charges at a time, so this is more or less a "crowd control" weapon, it is recommended to use this weapon when you're seriously outnumbered by medium or big enemies. Throwing Weapons There are also throwing weapons you can use. Which can help on saving on ammo, restoring your health or even distract certain enemies. Frag Grenade The first of the throwing weapons you can use. It functions like an ordinary grenade as it explodes after approximately 3 seconds, it also bounces off of walls and other objects. Great for killing small enemies that you don't want to waste ammo on. Siphon Grenade This is a very unusual weapon to use, because it drains health from enemies that get near it and transfer it onto you. Great for using against enemies if you're low on health and there are no Medikits nearby. Hologram (No Picture Available) This weapon does no damage. But this is useful nonetheless, because this creates a decoy soldier which can distract certain enemies, allowing you to escape to either restock on ammo and restore health and armor, it can also allow you to fight other enemies that are larger and more dangerous.